The Super Silly Fiesta
The Super Silly Fiesta is the 20th episode of Dora the Explorer from season 3. Characters present *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Benny *Isa *Tico *Diego *Big Red Chicken *Grumpy Old Troll *Funny Star Summary The Big Red Chicken is hosting a Super Silly Fiesta, and everyone is invited. But there's only one problem. The cake for the party is missing. Recap Dora thinks her name is Boots. Boots thinks his name is Dora. Boots tells her that she is really Dora and Boots himself is really Boots. Dora and Boots try again and get it right. Boots says out his own name and puts a banana on his head. Dora and Boots were acting silly. Suddenly, the silly delivery mail bird had a letter for Dora and Boots but he couldn't find them. Dora and Boots tell him that they were down on the ground. Silly Mail Bird goes to the left. Dora and Boots call out again saying they were down below. Silly Mail Bird finally finds them. He had a special invitation for Dora and Boots somewhere in his mail bag. He accidently takes out a frying pan, a lamp and a pillow but then he finally finds the invitation for Dora and Boots. They thank Silly Mail Bird for the letter. Silly Mail Bird was in a hurry and flies to the left but then he realized he had to go to the right and was long gone. Dora opens the letter and inside was an invitation. But that wasn't all they saw. There was confetti and there were also some silly hats for Dora and Boots to wear. Big Red Chicken was having a Super Silly Fiesta. They decided to go there. As Dora and Boots got going, Big Red Chicken had a problem of his own. He couldn't find his cake for the party. He looks all around for his cake for the Super Silly Fiesta but he couldn't find where he put it. Dora and Boots had to get to the Super Silly Fiesta quick. They ask Map for directions. He says that Dora and Boots have to go past the singing gate, over the troll bridge to get to the Super Silly Fiesta. Dora and Boots got going but had a problem on their travel song. Dora and Boots accidently use the words "snow" and "row" instead of "go". After correcting their mistake to the Travel song, they see Diego and 4 animals that aren't making their usual sounds. Dora and Boots go to Diego to help him out. First, there was a dog that went "oink-oink" and the viewer remembers that a dog goes "ruff-ruff". Next, there was a cow that went "meow-meow" and the viewer remembers that it goes "moo-moo". Then, there was a duck that went "neigh-neigh" and that wasn't the right sound. The viewer tells Dora and Diego that a duck goes "quack-quack". And finally, a frog went "tweet-tweet" and that wasn't the right sound. The viewer tells them that the frog goes "ribbit-ribbit". After that, Dora and Boots got going and Diego thanked them as they head for the singing gate. Boots tries to pull open the gate but then it laughs because Boots was tickling him. Dora and Boots tell singing gate that they have to go through. Singing Gate promises to let them through but only if they help him sing his songs. He keeps getting mixed up. First of all, Singing Gate sings out "underpants" instead of "Bingo". Dora and Boots correct him by singing the song the right way. Singing Gate tries a different song which was Itsy Bitsy Spider. He sings out "giant meatball" instead of "waterspout". Once again, Dora and Boots sing the right way of Itsy Bitsy Spider to the singing gate. Singing Gate thanks Dora and Boots for singing his songs the right way and as a promise he opens and lets Dora and Boots go through. After that, Dora and Boots see Benny the bull juggling. Benny loses control and each of the 7 balls hit his head one at a time. Benny tells Dora and Boots that he should practice his juggling more and he giggles. Suddenly, Swiper was nearby. Swiper hides inside a rock and surprises Benny. Benny yelps and Swiper swipes and juggles the 7 balls. He counts to 7 and then hides them in the tree. The viewer had to find all 7 of Benny's juggling balls. They all had polka dots. Suddenly, the viewer accidently finds a ladybug and a turtle. But eventually, the viewer found everything that had polka dots. Now the viewer had to count with Dora as it finds the 7 juggling balls in the tree. After that, Benny catches them and started juggling again. Dora and Boots were going to see Benny later at the Super Silly Fiesta. Dora and Boots got going to let Benny concentrate on his juggling. Soon after, Dora and Boots saw the troll bridge and Grumpy Old Troll isn't going to let them cross his bridge because they have to make him laugh. Dora and Boots had to think of ways to make the troll laugh. They make silly faces and do a silly dance. Grumpy Old Troll watches and then he starts to laugh. After that, Grumpy Old Troll lets Dora and Boots cross his bridge. After that, Dora and Boots had to figure out where to go next. The 3 pictures pop up over Dora's head, she brings them down to the bottom. Dora reminds the viewer that they went past the singing gate and went over the troll bridge. All Dora and Boots have to do now is go to the Super Silly Fiesta. Dora and Boots look for the Super Silly Fiesta. A big orange turtle moves out of the way to reveal it. Dora and Boots get confetti sprinkled from above. Dora and Boots get going on saw the Super Silly Fiesta is on top of a great big hill. They see Tico in his bubble powered copter mobile. Dora asks Tico if they like a ride to the Super Silly Fiesta. Tico was glad and was also going to the Super Silly Fiesta. Dora and Boots jump in and put their seatbelts on. Tico starts up his bubble powered copter mobile. The viewer, Dora and Boots tell Tico "Arriba" to go up. Tico did so and went too high. But then, stars come out from behind the clouds. There was even Funny Star. Boots thinks Funny Star is so funny that he wanted to catch him. Dora, Boots and Tico caught the stars and Boots caught the star he was after which was Funny Star. They put them in the star pocket. Dora and Boots can see the Super Silly Fiesta down below. The viewer, Dora and Boots tell Tico "abajo" to go down. After that, Dora and Boots jump out to help Big Red Chicken find his cake. Big Red Chicken tells Dora and Boots he can't find his cake anywhere and now his Super Silly Fiesta is ruined. Dora and Boots laugh and knew where his cake was. Big Red Chicken asks the viewer where the cake was. The viewer tells Big Red Chicken that the cake was on his head. Big Red Chicken checks and they were right. The cake was on top of Big Red Chicken's head. He had to admit that he was so silly because he put the cake on his head when he was setting the table and forgotten where he put it. And now, that Big Red chicken has his cake, he can have the Super Silly Fiesta with all his friends. Everybody came to the Super Silly Fiesta. There was Diego, Benny, Isa, Tico and Grumpy Old Troll. They all had a silly good time. And that's where Dora snd Boots went to the Super Silly Fiesta and told Big Red Chicken he had a cake on his head. Song Super Silly Travel Song Trivia *When the blue arrow clicks, a "BOING" sound is heard. *Whenever the 3 squares appear in front of Dora, a trumpet sound toots and the pitch increases if more than one square pops up. *This is the 10th time Grumpy Old Troll appears on the show. *This is the 9th time Dora & Boots go over the troll bridge. *After crossing the troll bridge, the 3 squares pop up over Dora's head and she brings them down to the bottom of the screen. *This is the 72nd episode of the show. *When Tico Says ''Vamonos! ''The audio is taken from The Fix-it Machine. Gallery 152072.jpg checking map.jpg super silly fiesta.jpg walking.jpg 3620a0fe32fd19a87ebe915e180.jpg super silly fiesta movie.png Explorer Star Funny Star/Silly Star Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 3 Category:Explorer Star Episodes Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:2004 Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes